marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvelette Cinematic Universe
The Marvelette Cinematic Universe is an off-shoot of the Marvel Cinematic Universe in which Kid Marvelette takes over from Kevin Feige as the overseer following the completion of Phase 4. Previous Films Phase One *''Iron Man'' (2008) dir. Jon Favreau *''The Incredible Hulk'' (2008) dir. Louis Leterrier *''Iron Man 2'' (2010) dir. Jon Favreau *''Thor'' (2011) dir. Kenneth Branagh *''Captain America: the First Avenger'' (2011) dir. Joe Johnston *''The Avengers'' (2012) dir. Joss Whedon Phase Two *''Iron Man 3'' (2013) dir. Shane Black *''Thor: the Dark World'' (2013) dir. Alan Taylor *''Captain America: the Winter Soldier'' (2014) dir. Joe and Anthony Russo *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (2014) dir. James Gunn *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (2015) dir. Joss Whedon *''Ant-Man'' (2015) dir. Peyton Reed Phase Three *''Captain America: Civil War'' (2016) dir. Joe and Anthony Russo *''Doctor Strange'' (2016) dir. Scott Derrickson *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' (2017) dir. James Gunn *''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (2017) dir. Jon Watts *''Thor: Ragnarok'' (2017) dir. Taika Waititi *''Black Panther'' (2018) dir. Ryan Coogler *''Avengers: Infinity War'' (2018) dir. Joe and Anthony Russo *''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' (2018) dir. Peyton Reed *''Captain Marvel'' (2019) dir. Anna Boden and Ryan Fleck *''Avengers: Endgame'' (2019) dir. Joe and Anthony Russo *''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' (2019) dir. Jon Watts Phase Four *''Black Widow'' (2020) dir. Cate Shortland *''The Eternals'' (2020) dir. Chloe Zhao *''Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings'' (2021) dir. Destin Daniel Cretton *''Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness'' (2021) dir. Scott Derrickson *''Thor: Love and Thunder'' (2021) dir. Taika Waititi Marvelette Take-Over Phase Five *''Black Panther: Realm of Kings'' (2022) dir. Ryan Coogler *''The Fantastic Four and the Paradox of the Mole People'' (2022) dir. Denis Villeneuve *''Captain Marvel: Galactic Storm'' (2022) dir. Agnieszka Smoczynska *''Blade'' (2022) dir. Jordan Peele *''Ant-Man and the Wasp and the Ant-Man'' (2023) dir. Peyton Reed *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3'' (2023) dir. James Gunn *''The Thunderbolts'' (2023) dir. Steven Soderbergh *''Spider-Man: No Place Like Home'' (2024) dir. Jon Watts *''Namor the Sub-Mariner'' (2024) dir. Guillermo del Toro *''The New Avengers'' (2024) dir. Jon Favreau Phase Six *''X-Men: the Mutant Menace'' (2025) dir. Lana and Lilly Wachowski *''Nova'' (2025) dir. Doug Liman *''Doctor Strange: Through the Looking Glass'' (2025) dir. Scott Derrickson *''Black Panther: Wakanda Forever'' (2026) dir. Ryan Coogler *''Fantastic Four: Annihilation'' (2026) dir. Jennifer Phang *''Shang-Chi and the Fall of the Defenders'' (2026) dir. Destin Daniel Cretton *''Blade vs the Ghost Rider'' (2027) dir. Alfonso Cuaron *''Spider-Man: Where the Heart Is'' (2027) dir. Phil Lord and Christopher Miller *''Captain Marvel: Inhumanity'' (2027) dir. Kathryn Bigelow Phase Seven *''Wolverine: Death Wish'' (2028) dir. Matt and Ross Duffer *''Asgardians of the Galaxy (2028) dir. Taika Waititi *Captain America: Fallen Son'' (2028) dir. Ava DuVernay *''X-Men: the Mutant Massacre'' (2029) dir. Lana and Lilly Wachowski *''Spider-Man: Great Responsibility'' (2029) dir. Phil Lord and Christopher Miller *''Fantastic Four: Doomsday'' (2029) dir. Edgar Wright *''Blade Reborn'' (2030) dir. Jordan Peele *''Avengers: Secret Invasion'' (2030) dir. George Miller *''Champions'' (2030) dir. Kelly Fremon Craig Phase Eight *''Untitled Deadpool Reboot'' (2031) dir. Ryan Reynolds *''X-Men: No More Mutants'' (2031) dir. Lana and Lilly Wachowski *''The Indestructible Hulk'' (2031) dir. Matthew Vaughn *''Doctor Strange and the Hellfire Contract'' (2032) dir. Scott Derrickson *''Guardians of the Galaxy: Into the Black Vortex'' (2032) dir. Taika Waititi *''Spider-Man: Superiority Complex'' (2032) dir. Phil Lord and Christopher Miller *''The Fantastic Five'' (2033) dir. Alex Garland *''Avengers vs X-Men'' (2033) dir. Lana and Lilly Wachowski Phase Nine *''Wolverine: Past Lives'' (2034) dir. Matt and Ross Duffer *''Thor: War of the Realms'' (2034) dir. Taika Waititi *''Thunderbolts: No Man's Land'' (2034) dir. Steven Soderbergh *''Captain Marvel: Infinity Conquest'' (2035) dir. Kathryn Bigelow *''Black Panther and the Agents of Wakanda'' (2035) dir. Ryan Coogler *''X-Men: Genesis'' (2036) dir. Lana and Lilly Wachowski *''Wonder Man'' (2036) dir. Adam KcKay Phase Ten *''Spider-Man: Maximum Carnage'' (2037) dir. Drew Goddard *''Deadpool Destroys the Marvel Cinematic Universe'' (2037) dir. Kevin Smith *''Doctor Strange and the Defenders of the Unknown'' (2037) dir. Scott Derrickson *''Black Panther: Vibranium Hearts'' (2038) dir. Ryan Coogler *''Captain Marvel: Call Sign Avenger'' (2038) dir. Kathryn Bigelow *''The Future Foundation'' (2039) dir. Jennifer Phang *''X-Men: Extinction'' (2039) dir. Lana and Lilly Wachowski *''Guardians of the Galaxy: the World Devourer'' (2039) dir. James Gunn *''Avengers: Disassemble'' (2040) dir. Jon Favreau Trivia *The Marvelette Cinematic Universe resides in Earth-191919. Category:Earth-191919 Category:The Marvelette Cinematic Universe Category:Created by Kid Marvelette